Till The Last one
by clumsylil'girl
Summary: "I will love you until the last rose dies." Does that means he would never love you again after the last rose died? But what's wrong with the last rose? It's really strange cause it didn't die like all the others. HitsuSaku Oneshot


**Title : Till The Last One**

**Genre : General/Romance**

**Anime : Bleach/Naruto cross-over**

**Pairing (s) : HitsuSaku (and some minor pairings)**

**Rated : K+**

**Hey, it's Kuro-chan! I'm back with another one-shot! Enjoy my dearest readers!**

**

* * *

**

You know what it's like to be stuck in a quiet office for more than 5 hours doing some damn paper works? It's boring and really sucks! Well at least that's what our little chibi taichou felt. He has been doing his plus his fuku-taichou's paper works non-stop without a single break. If he wanted to, he can take a break for a while. But no! He can't; not because he doesn't want to. You know why? Because he has to give extra attention to his vice captain during her late night events. There are many reports stating that Matsumoto and her drunken gang had been troubling officers during their duties. The sooner Toushiro finished his paper works, the sooner he can get the hell out of here and take care of his troublesome vice-captain.

'_Damn you Matsumoto!' _He cursed for the 20th times today.

He lifts his head from his paper works, turning his attention to his loyal and only company. A certain pink-hair officer was busy doing the paper works that her captain ordered her to do. He was really grateful that she wanted to waste her oh-so-precious time to help him with Matsumoto. Even though they had to keep watch Matsumoto after midnight, there weren't any complaints from her. And surprisingly, she'd never get sick after late night babysitting. He had to admit, Haruno Sakura is an amazing girl. With all those paper works and babysitting Matsumoto, she is quiet flexible.

As soon as she felt the glance her captain gave her, she turns her head towards him.

"What's wrong, Hitsugaya-kun?" She had a worried face.

The said man gasped lightly and slightly widened his eyes for a moment before his face turned into his usual stoic expression.

"Nothing, Haruno. Get back to your work." He said with a firm yet a little soft voice.

Hitsugaya could tell that the girl become more confused but quickly return to her previous works.

He sighed and turns his attention from Sakura to the clock that was hanging on the wall above the entrance. 17.23. Its already evening. Well at least he only has one more file to sign.

"Haruno, have you finished the report yet?"

The girl once again turns to her captain, "Almost, just one more paragraph."

"Well, hurry up. I almost finish with my work. And after this we could go hunt for Matsumoto."

Sakura giggle and went back to her report.

Hitsugaya finished within a minute or so. He stands up and grabs his zanpakuto that was placed behind his chair. He placed it behind his back, the usual spot of Hyourinmaru.

"Are you done?" Hitsugaya approach the girl and looked to her report. His eyes scan her neat handwriting.

Sakura wrote another sentence before she happily shouts 'I'm done'.

"Good. Let's go, we can't waste another minute unless you want Matsumoto to embarrass the whole division member." Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"Ran-chan is not that bad..." Sakura pouted.

Hitsugaya snorted. "Don't defend her too much, Haruno."

"And don't blame her too much, _shrimp_."

Hitsugaya glare at her, but she didn't cower away like other officers would do. She had known him for a long time thus making her know him more than others. And probably making her less get in trouble when she teased him.

"C'mon, Haruno." Hitsugaya walked towards the front door. Sakura grabbed her own zanpakuto and placed it on her back waist before following her captain.

When they were outside, they were greeted by the sight of none other than Matsumoto Rangiku. Surprisingly, she hasn't shown any drunken signs. Odd...

"Ran-chan!" Sakura wave her hand.

The strawberry-blonde haired woman turns her attention towards the girl. She put on her wide grin and started to skip happily towards them.

"Taichou! Sakura-chan! How nice of you to join me... again..." she muttered the last word.

"Why, isn't it a surprise that the great oh-so-queen-of-sake Matsumoto Rangiku hasn't shown any drunken signs?" Hitsugaya sarcastically said. The girls could clearly see that he was smirking.

"Haha, funny taichou. You and your sarcastic humor are quiet outstanding these days." Matsumoto said with a fake smile on her face.

Sakura giggled. She loves seeing the both of them argue over simple matters.

"Anyway, are you two on a date to the Rose festival at Rukongai?" Matsumoto smirk.

"Rose Festival? What's that?" Hitsugaya asked. He tried to forget what Matsumoto asked previously. But his attempt didn't work because there was a tint of light pink on his cheeks

Sakura was rubbing her forehead and closing her eyes. Both Matsumoto and Hitsugaya looked at her as she looks so deep in thoughts.

Both slightly flinch when the girl suddenly open her emerald eyes. Her eyes glistened with excitement and anticipation.

"Oh, yeah, that's right! Today is Rose festival! How can I forget such important day?" Sakura slap her own forehead.

"Why is it important?" Hitsugaya crossed his arms.

The girls gasped aloud. It is shown clearly that they are horrified. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow.

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION THE IMPORTANCE OF ROSE FESTIVAL? IT WAS THE MOST IMPORTANT DAY OF A GIRL! IT IS WHERE ROMANCE STARTED TO FORM! IT IS WHERE GUYS GIVE ROSES TO GIRLS TO SHOW HOW MUCH THEY LOVE THEM!" Matsumoto pointed her finger accusingly at her captain letting him to become irritated. Hitsugaya slap away Matsumoto's finger that was actually only few inches away from his nose.

"Whatever." He muttered.

"So anyway, Ran-chan, this festival you were talking about..."

"Oh, yeah! I was going with Izuru and Shuuhei because they had sake-I mean great games in there. Would you like to join us?"

"We have to keep an eye on you anyway, so we're going." Hitsugaya growled.

"GREAT! LET'S GO THEN!" Rangiku grab Sakura and Toushiro hand, automatically drag them away.

"Wait, Ran-chan, shouldn't we wearing something edible to this festival?"

"Nah! It's all right! The important part is to attend this festival!"

Hitsugaya sigh.

Matsumoto keep on dragging them until she abruptly stop in front of the exit of the military area.

"The festival is in Rukongai district 1, Junrinan. It is where Sakura-chan and taichou used to live, right?" Matsumoto smiles.

Both Sakura and Toushiro nodded. Then they proceed to enter the Junrinan.

* * *

The district is filled with colorful lights and many games' stands. There are also various shops and many people were wearing different kimono. Sakura spotted some officers from divisions in the military area were enjoying the festival.

"Matsumoto-san! Hitsugaya-taichou! Sakura-chan!" a husky male voice greeted them.

They turned around and saw Hisagi Shuuhei, Kira Izuru, Hinamori Momo, and Abarai Renji.

"Took you too long to get here, Matsumoto." Renji growled

"Renji, blame my 'bodyguards' for holding me back too much."

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and Sakura only giggle.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Where's your sister?" Hisagi asked the pink-haired shinigami.

"Sena? Well, I think she'll come here, she is kind of a party lover." **(A/N : Sena is Sakura's older sister in my other story. 'Dark Sun and the White Moon')**

"Great! Now, if you'll excuse me, Prince charming needs to find his Cinderella." Hisagi grin and walked away.

"And after the Prince Charming found his Cinderella, he has to find a doctor immediately." Renji teased.

Matsumoto burst into laugh. Hinamori and Sakura giggle. Izuru put his hand over his mouth as he tries not to laugh. A certain loud and bossy brunette came across their minds. Yup! If Hisagi tries anything stupid, he's dead all right.

"C'mon! What are we doing just standing here and chat. We have a festival to enjoy!"

Matsumoto dragged poor Izuru and Renji to a sake stand. That leaves Hinamori, Sakura, and Hitsugaya. There was a brief silence until Sakura broke it.

"Hitsugaya-kun, Momo-chan, let's go to the game stand!"

"Good thinking, Sakura-san." Momo said.

"No, thanks. You two can go and enjoy. I'll be in that café over there." Hitsugaya pointed at a small café before walked away.

Sakura shrugged. Momo looked uneasy.

'_And there goes my chance to walk with Hitsugaya-kun.' _Momo thought.

Both Sakura and Momo were walking while looking around the festival. The lights were amazing. It's like a thousand beautiful fireflies.

"Sakura-san, I was thinking. Instead of going to the games stand, why don't we just go shopping for some clothes or something? I mean Hitsugaya-kun didn't want to come anyway, so we could have a shopping-spree for girls" Momo smiles

"Great idea! Let's go, Momo."

They went to the first store. The shopkeeper warmly welcomed them and shows them around the shop. It was a small shop compare to the malls back in the world of living but it has the same cute clothes.

The shop sells yukata and kimono. Sakura started to pick up different dark-colored kimono.

Momo also pick up her own choice of kimono.

When both of them finished, they went to the next store and the next one, until the both of them got tired and sat down on a bench beside a pond. Sakura bought a kimono, 2 yukata, and many hair accessories for her waist-long hair. **(A/N: Sorry, but I love Sakura with long hair.). **While Momo bought 2 kimono, a Japanese sandal and ribbons for her dark-brown hair.

"I am tired." Sakura sigh.

"Me too. I've never been shopping in many stores like this before."

"I have. With one of my best-friend back when I was a ninja." Sakura thought of a certain shopaholic blonde. **(A/N: Guess who? Guess who? That's right: INO YAMANAKA!)**

Momo giggle.

Just then, Sakura spotted a shop that's selling roses. The roses were beautiful and fresh. The shopkeeper must have taken care of them with lots of love. Just imagine, if a guy would buy roses like those for her. Well, Rose is the flower symbolizes Love.

"Sakura-chan. I think we need to head back to Hitsugaya-kun." Momo snapped Sakura out of her day-dream.

"All right! Let's go before that shrimp started _scolding _us for taken too much time shopping."

Momo giggle.

"After all, Hitsugaya and I went to this festival on the first place to keep an eye on Rangiku." Sakura shrugged as she continues.

"Like a babysitter?"

"Yup! Like a babysitter."

Both of them once more giggle before went back to the café Hitsugaya said he went to.

Once they are inside the café, they saw Sena Haruno waving at them, signaling them to come there and meet the others. They approached the group which is consisting of sleeping Matsumoto Rangiku and Kira Izuru, smirking Hisagi Shuuhei, irritated Haruno Sena, annoyed-looking Abarai Renji and Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Sakura sat down next to her sister who apparently sat down next to her number 1 fan, Hisagi Shuuhei. Momo happily sit down next to her crush, Hitsugaya Toshirou even though Hitsugaya didn't give a damn as to where will she sit.

"I can see that you two had gone off shopping. Care to explain why didn't you invite me?" Sena crossed her arms.

"Well, we thought you were too busy with you _date _with Shuuhei-senpai. We don't want to interrupt." Sakura had a devilish smirk on her face.

"A DATE? I WAS SO NOT ON A DATE WITH HIM!" Sena pointed at Shuuhei accusingly.

"But I thought we were." Hisagi playfully pouted.

"No! You were stalking me as usual." Sena growled.

"But I thought you liked it when I stalked you…" Hisagi gave Sena a bear-huge.

Sena tries to struggle off of his crushing hug. Keyword: _try _

"PERVERT!" She shouted, gaining attentions from the other customers.

All of the group members, except the sleeping Rangiku and Izuru, sigh.

"So, where have you been, Renji-kun?" Momo started a conversation after a brief silence.

"Taking care of Rangiku and Izuru. I had to be the one who dragged them here after they were too drunk and fell asleep **even though taking care of Matsumoto was** _**somebody **_**else's job**." Renji emphasize the last part and sent death glares to Sakura and Hitsugaya. They both pretend that it was not meant for them.

"I see." Momo nervously giggle. "I am guessing that Hitsugaya-kun spent his whole time here in the café." Momo continues.

Hitsugaya casually nodded.

"It's getting late; we need to head back to the Soul Society." Sakura finally joined the conversation.

"_Gaki _is right. Let's move, people!" Sakura growled at her new nickname given by the _generous _Renji.

**(A/N: If any of you haven't known what gaki means. It means 'little brat')**

The group went back to their perspectives divisions. It was a total pain for both Sakura and Toushiro. They have to drag Matsumoto to her room. Luckily, Shuuhei volunteered to be the one who dragged Izuru to his division, so they don't have to worry about him

"How strong is Renji? How can he be able to dragged both Izuru and Ran-chan? I have a lot of trouble dragging only Matsumoto." Sakura complaint after they reached Rangiku's bedroom. They put her on her bed.

"Yeah. Matsumoto sure weighed a lot."

"Don't ever say that in front of her."

"Why not?"

"Girls don't like it when someone says that. We deeply care about our weight, you know?"

"I couldn't care less."

"Fine." Sakura sigh. Knowing her captain, he doesn't care about these kinds of things.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Hitsugaya turned around and left.

Sakura tucked Matsumoto properly before went back to her room, which is right beside Matsumoto's.

She sat on her bed and folding her new kimono and yukata. While she was folding them, something caught her eyes. Something white and green…..

Roses.

White roses.

10 white roses were there, innocently sat down in her shopping bag.

Sakura took out the beautiful item. She stared at them for a few moments.

Then it hit her.

They were the roses that were sold in the festival. The roses back in the festival that she saw with Hinamori. How did it get into her shopping bag?

The roses were wrapped with a plastic. And there was a card slightly glued on the plastic. Sakura took out the card.

_A gift for the Rose festival_

_I will always love you until the last rose dies._

Sakura blushed. Who would send her beautiful roses and said these mesmerizing sentences with them. A secret admirer perhaps? Well, she really wanted to thank him.

Sakura giggled. She arranged the 10 white roses in one of her empty vase. It looks beautiful and matching with the black vase. The black vase has icy-blue motives on it. She put the roses on her coffee table at her bedroom

Sakura smiled and went to her bed and happily tucked herself in. She thought of the white roses before closed her eyes and gained unconscious.

* * *

2 weeks had passed and the 9 roses were all dead. Sakura sigh and stared at the last white rose who somehow survived the whole 14 days. She had finished her paper works and her other duties so she simply went back to her room.

She wonders why the last rose able to survive. She picked up the last rose and stare at it for a while before smell the scent of the last surviving rose.

Something is wrong.

The scent

The scent is not the same as the others

In fact the scent of the rose is not the same as the scent of a real life rose.

Sakura analyze the white rose before her eyes widened.

The rose is not a real life rose.

It's fake!

She was slightly annoyed...

But then her eyes soften when she thought about what the card said.

'_I will always love you until the LAST rose DIES.'_

Sakura blushed. Her cheeks were really red.

She tucked herself in and put the last white rose on her pillow beside her.

Little did she know, a pair of turquoise eyes watched her fell asleep as usual. He smiles warmly.

Well at least Sakura get the meaning behind the present he gave her. His love for her will always continue even after her heart stopped beating.

Hitsugaya Toushiro once again smiles.

* * *

**Owari!**

**Arigatou readers! I am sorry I haven't been online for these couple of months. I moved away, you see ****. **


End file.
